


无尽海

by Matchaaaaaaaaaaaa



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchaaaaaaaaaaaa/pseuds/Matchaaaaaaaaaaaa
Summary: 给我一个不应该用力去爱的人才有的悲哀🌼
Relationships: Denji & Hayakawa Aki & Power, Denji/Hayakawa Aki
Kudos: 16





	无尽海

**Author's Note:**

> ⚡🍁👿Family

“早川秋！”

“要用敬称！”

“那……早川前辈，我们今天吃什么？”

“你说呢？”早川秋拧小了火，煎锅里黄油噼噼啪啪吐着泡泡，手中木铲不耐烦地敲着锅沿：“不是说了今天尝试牛排么——”

“那为什么还没有煎肉？”电次在衣角搓了搓手，直勾勾地盯着案板上的小葱：“牛肉还要和葱一起吃吗？帕瓦她又不吃这种很辣的草。”

早川秋不想解释什么是酱汁牛排，昨天大家难得一起去了趟便利店，对各种便餐情有独钟的电次顺手拿了五种荞麦面，被早川秋以“难道我做饭不比这便当好吃吗”的借口搪塞了回去。而帕瓦更像打了鸡血，冲进冰柜就开始挑各种各样的肉：“爷要吃这个！”她大声冲着身后两个男人喊：“而且翘辫男你做饭居然还放胡萝卜，简直就是十恶不赦的行为！”

跟在早川秋身后的电次恨不得把购物车举起来砸在帕瓦头上：“昨天明明吃了炸鸡翅你还不满足吗？不能浪费食物要不然农民伯伯会伤心的好不好。”

“难吃！难吃！”帕瓦加倍音量指着横陈在冰柜前排的牛肉：“爷想吃牛排，这么大一块肉吃起来肯定爽爆了！”

“做牛排也是个不错的选择，”早川秋示意身后趴在购物车上的电次跟上他：“偶尔也需要换换口味。”他隔着层玻璃，仔细端详牛肉的成色。

“那就吃牛排了？感觉有些奇怪的样子。”电次挠挠头，对着购物车里的各类蔬菜挨个点名：“蘑菇、小葱……还有……胡萝卜？”他在两盒草莓酸奶旁边掏出一根用保鲜膜包裹地密不透风的胡萝卜，帕瓦见此一把扯下它，看也不看就丢到了一旁水槽养的鱼虾里，水花溅了一地。“绝对不要胡萝卜，”她理直气壮地扭头看向电次：“就算是拌饭也不可以。”

早川秋拿起案板上的刀，把小葱并拢在一起开始细细地切，电次趴在一旁的餐桌上把下巴搁在手腕上：“来看电影吗？”早川秋顾不上回头：“你放一个，我听着就行，一会开饭把帕瓦从卧室喊出来。”“最近没有任务真的很轻松，第一次有这种……有些说不上来的感觉。”电次摆弄着遥控器，从时事新闻一路翻到法制栏目：“都是些什么狗血电视剧……男的把女的肚子搞大了又劈腿小三？”

略厚的牛肉做到全熟的确有考验厨艺的成分在里面，早川秋从昨天回家就在捣鼓YOUTUBE，翻烂了数十个美食栏目的他决定尝试一下煎到medium的程度，佐以烤蘑菇和切片西红柿，按帕瓦和电次都喜欢的黑胡椒为辅料。如果不够就再煮速食意大利面，之前任务周的时候在冰箱囤了很多芥末酱和蛋黄酱。好不容易赶上长假期，既然出游的计划没有决定不如在家吃大餐。

“没有美剧么？”早川秋把葱末和刚刚剁好的蒜末细细拢成两堆：“没有就算了，我听个音就行。”

“做饭开电视不觉得很奇怪嘛，就像有人在你旁边吵来吵去一样。”电次手一抖切到了一个养生栏目，笑容可掬的老奶奶在认真介绍各种低油没盐不加糖菜谱，听了两耳朵的电次不耐烦地又转回了新闻栏目。

“之前这里就我一个人，开着电视会感觉有人在我身边。”早川秋在水龙头下冲洗案板和菜刀，飞溅的水珠打湿了未挽高的袖子，他停顿了下，拿起案板旁的白布认真擦拭干净手指后卷上了衬衫衣袖。

“把柜子里的料酒拿过来。”他指挥发呆的电次，电视屏幕上红红的一片——又是关于恶魔的，死了不少人，但有民间猎人的存在这些小事还轮不到他们。电次吸了吸鼻子，顺从地挪开身子蹲在早川秋腿边：“在哪个柜子里面？腿不要挡着诶。”

“在我左腿边第二个格子。”早川秋向下瞥了眼：“拿到了吗？”他碰了碰腿边的金色脑袋，伸出手示意电次把料酒递上来。“好漂亮的包装，是很贵的酒吗？”电次顺从地把瓶颈塞到秋的手里，对着烫金英文和发出脆响的牛皮纸表示赞赏：“下大功夫了。”

早川秋接过酒瓶，掂量了片刻撬开瓶盖。锅中在等待电次时已经加了黄芥末和辣酱油。金黄色的泡沫翻滚着上涌，秋拧熄了火，沿着锅壁浇下了料酒。“捣鼓这么半天还没煎肉？”电次伸过来一个毛茸茸的脑袋，蹭在秋右手腕旁边打量着在各色调料中滚过一圈的牛肉。“这怎么吃啊。”他伸出根食指，小心翼翼地戳向了肉块：“真讲究。”

早川秋从未有过这种平和的感觉，前些日子他总是孤身一人，吃泡面也好做饭也罢，结局都是一个人摁着遥控器摁键直到深夜。早餐培根煎蛋三明治就能对付，午餐可以在办公室解决，碰上恶魔就不用发愁吃什么便当，因为可以和姬野前辈一起出去吃饭喝酒。他还学会了抽烟，在青少年到成年的过渡时期，烟是他情绪的宣泄口。但他不想电次和帕瓦也学会，虽然他知道这两个小孩总在他不注意的时侯偷喝他的啤酒。

“快好了。”早川秋努力忽略在旁边聒噪的电次，将黄油转移到小碗里面后开始煎牛肉：“你刚刚放的什么电影？”

“你没有看过吗？”电次把头扭向电视屏幕，本以为顺手调到新闻频道，结果居然在错时放电影。他大致扫了眼接着说：“讲的一个男的，十年前他哥哥被另一个男的杀了，因此他为了讨回公道向凶手复仇的故事。”

“还真是有些……无趣的故事。”早川秋摇摇头，在牛肉上浇着刚调好的酱汁：“最后他复仇成功了么？”

“当然没有。”电次在餐桌上摆出三个盘子：“结尾很奇怪呢……那个凶手十年后已经娶妻生子，主角拿着枪痛哭流涕，他不知道该不该惩戒这个杀死了他哥哥的凶手。”

“凶手这十年一直在赎罪，在镇上是出了名的好人。反倒是主角，因为主角妈妈过于宠溺哥哥，在哥哥死后不能接受这个事实，就……”电次在桌上的花瓶中插上新的鲜花，是他一大早跑去街角的花店买来的天堂鸟：“把他当做哥哥的替代品。”

“导演很用心，这剧情听上去还不错。”早川秋将锅中的牛肉翻了个身，表面略显焦糊地卷起，溅出细小的油花。现在正赶上电影的结尾，拿着枪的主角没有选择将枪口对准十年前杀害了他哥哥的凶手，即使他母亲仇恨凶手到死，甚至对主角说出：“为什么死的不是你。”但主角还是选择了放弃，并沉痛地自我剖析了很多。最后他面对镜头，斑白的头发和皱纹一览无余，导演明显意有所指，穿插了几个年轻的镜头作为对比。

“我不愿成为第二个他。”尘埃落定，音乐恰如其分地响起，主角只给观众留了一个渐行渐远的背影，背着行囊行走在漫漫长路上，很快就消失在一片荒原之中，像缓慢融化的冰。

“有些没看懂这个故事诶，复仇的话，万一发现结果和本愿背道而驰怎么办？”电次呆立半天，这才急吼吼地去敲帕瓦卧室的门：“帕瓦赶紧起床吃饭了，别再一睡不起了！”

一瞬间有很多画面涌进了早川秋的脑海，甚至定格在雪夜，雪地上有人用花体英文大大地写着“Easy revenge.”很多画面在眼前平缓地滑过，在对着镜子梳头的自己眼睛里，和同事出去喝酒的酒杯里，在给电次帕瓦做饭时的电饭锅里——密密麻麻的英文：“Easy revenge.”

早川秋愣住了，从锅里捞出牛肉块时甚至烫到了手指。“嘶——”他在水龙头下冲了一会，稍稍缓解了疼痛后开始给牛肉切片。他这次挑的全瘦肉，medium的程度切开会流肉汁，顺着刀锋满满溢出。食物的香气有安定人心的能力，早川秋平静下来摆盘，先是事先烤好的白蘑菇和新鲜的西红柿片，其次是主角：三份酱汁牛排，最后再有序地淋上黑胡椒酱。早川秋松了口气，关掉电视喊那两个混世魔王吃饭。

“电次？帕瓦？”

客厅空无一人，估计他们俩又在卧室掐架。果不其然，帕瓦骂骂咧咧地先出来，把门板甩在电次面前气呼呼地在早川秋对面坐下：“他揪我头发！”带着哭腔先发制人，后来开门的电次显然很不满：“明明是我想帮你梳个头好不好？”两人坐上饭桌还在掐架，早川秋一拍桌子：“赶紧给我吃饭！”

“怎么又有菜……”帕瓦嫌弃地把蘑菇和西红柿扔在电次盘子里，走的时候顺便捞了一大筷子牛肉：“翘辫男你真的很会做饭啊！”

“你怎么又夹我肉，帕瓦！”电次急了，夹住帕瓦的筷子不让她走，“堂堂血之魔人就会抢别人饭吃吗？”

“你废话真多。”帕瓦不再理会电次，而是自顾自甩开电次的筷子地吃起了牛肉：“我们会有机会出去度假么？”她叼着肉一脸期待地看向早川秋：“我想去海边玩，可以游泳晒太阳，还可以遛猫。”

“你还真别说，我昨天做了个梦，还真是我们一起去海边玩。”电次用筷子搅搅盘中的黑胡椒酱，他对待食物过分坦诚，唏哩呼噜像想把盘子吞下去。“梦见我和……不……大家都在海里。”

“我们怎么就在海里了？”早川秋看着用舌头轮番舔盘子的电次，“过两天我和玛奇玛小姐打个报告，咱们应该就可以去。”

“去海边也不错。”电次顾不上抬头，帕瓦在喊猫，顺便起身给它倒了一碗猫粮：“我们吃饭你也不能饿着，多吃点总没坏处。”

电次不愿和早川秋提及他昨天晚上做了怎样一个梦，顺带的一句也只是无稽之谈。但他依旧记着他和帕瓦在沙滩上玩沙滩排球，而早川秋只穿了一条黑色内裤往海里走。浪花从脚踝没过脖颈，他和帕瓦拼了命地冲向他的身边，却始终拽不住早川秋，哪怕一根头发也好。秋接着消失在了海里，平静地离开了他和帕瓦。他不愿细想这个梦，也不愿意讲出他是怎样的感受——哭不出来，巨大的绝望压崩溃了他。从前的他有啵奇塔就拒绝顾及其他，不对未来有任何想象和规划。而现在，现在呢？

“以前那家伙要是死了，我肯定不会哭……可是……可……”

“该死的，早川秋，你可不能死啊！”

沉浸在自己幻想中的电次不由自主脱口而出，早川秋听见他大吼，筷子戳到盘底清脆地一响。而蹲在窗边的帕瓦差点把猫扔飞：“小声点好不好？电次？”她不耐烦地说：“翘辫男怎么会死，咱们可都不会做饭。”

“不会的。”早川秋好像在安慰电次，又像给自己定下心神：“在杀死枪之恶魔之前，我不会死的。”

“那你可得发誓，”电次难得像个幼稚小男孩一样蛮不讲理：“比如……”

“我后悔了，”早川秋把电次和帕瓦的盘子拿过来，摞成一摞端到了洗碗池旁边：“我可以选择不去杀枪之恶魔，这样，我或许就不会死。”

桌上的天堂鸟张开橙色的翅膀，像团火焰在饭桌中央燃烧。“今天我来洗盘子吧，”电次挤开早川秋，手忙脚乱地在洗碗布上挤了滴洗洁精：“今天的牛肉真的赞爆了。”抱着猫的帕瓦在给它抓跳蚤，时不时为猫爪子和自己打结的头发生气。

她拉开了窗帘，阳光成片地在房间里跳跃，细小的金色被她踩在脚底：“真是美好的一天。”帕瓦伸了个懒腰，挠挠猫下巴并陷进了沙发里。

——END——


End file.
